Misadventures of Orion
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: The cutest sparkling, raised by organics, Autobots, and used to be Decepticons? Brought to this world by organics working with Primus? Growing up has never been so interesting! Sidestory to TC, don't need to read that to read this, though
1. BO: Before Orion

**AN: Just the start to the whole thing. Basically you can skip over this, as it's just how Orion's family gets to Earth, and then his odd birth. Miles, Epps, Sam, and Will use Allspark energy to create a new body, since Orion is still attached to his mother's spark. Flameshower, Burrow, Nerov, and Firearm are just Cybertronians I created, and Rianon is a made up city. If it matches the name of anything in the fandom, woops! Ch.2 is where the real Misadventures of Orion begin!**

* * *

><p>The Great War has managed to ravage Cybertron to the bare bone, and the people have separated into three factions. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, fight against the Decepticons, led by Megatron. Everyone who didn't support either cause, or wanted to remain peaceful, became a Neutral. The Neutrals were constantly being reached to from both sides, and after the Decepticons sieged the Neutral city of Rianon, laying waste to any who didn't join them, all Neutrals fled from Cybertron.<p>

One of the Neutral ships, designated Kindred, sailed away with a team of two femmes and two mechs. Burrow was designated as the driver and engineer, though before he had mainly spent his life in the mines. His Sparkmate was Flameshower, a medic in training. Firearm was the only one on board who had any fighting experience, and had actually been a Decepticon for a while. Then he had met Flameshower's sparktwin, Nerov, and had fallen hard for the somewhat shy femme. Nerov acted as their special ops leader, communicating with other Neutrals and picking up signals from Decepticon and Autobot ships so they could avoid them.

They would pass the years together, occasionally meeting up with other Neutral ships to socialize. Nearing a galaxy they had never traversed before, Flameshower would tell everyone that she was sparked. The happy news was ruined when Nerov told of an incoming Decepticon ship, threatening them to join or die fighting them.

Burrow decided to try to outrun them, though the Kindred had very little chance. When they entered the galaxy Nerov picked up a message from Optimus Prime, saying that the war had ended, and any seeking refuge could join them on a planet called Earth. The message also spoke of organic sentients living on the planet, but that didn't give any of the four Cybertronians pause. If they could make it to Prime then they would be safe, and could even raise the Sparkling.

But dealing with the Decepticons could never be that easy. Nearing a planet called Saturn, the Decepticons had said they would be willing to talk to one of them, and listen to if they really did not wish to join the Decepticon cause. Nerov had went, ignoring Firearm's pleas not to. All had seemed well even when Nerov reentered the ship, but a few joors later Nerov would be on a berth and dying from a virus that she had never noticed that had been planted.

Being Sparkmates, Firearm had soon followed the femme. Flameshower could do nothing to stop the progress of the virus, and did everything she could to ease her twin's pain.

Burrow would spend all his energy on making sure Kindred stayed in good enough working condition to run from the Decepticon ship. He would get them to Earth before a shot from the Decepticon ship had taken him out, and Kindred crash landed.

The mech would never know that a team of Autobots, including Optimus Prime himself and a Decepticon Neutral, was waiting for them. Flameshower would be the only one of her team to meet the planet's organics, but she would be dying.

The combination of losing her sparkmate and being wounded from the crash was doing her in quickly, but she stayed on to try to get her sparkling saved. The organics did not speak Cybertronian, but she could sense Allspark energy coming off them, and grabbed two of them, bringing them to her spark.

Primus would smile down on her, as soon the organics could understand her, and her them. But the protoform that had been built for when she separated with the Sparkling had been damaged, and they had no extras. The two organics in her servo froze, and the older organic that was near them did as well. Then the medic came in, and she could have cared less to see if the organics were okay or not.

The medic, Ratchet, put Flameshower into stasis. This actually helped the femme, as she could feel the organics, and how they intended to help her Sparkling. She could not reach them, but did not feel any worry. They were working through the hands of Primus, and that was enough.

She did manage to send a single word through to them, the name of what she thought her Sparkling should be. The leader of the Autobots was a Prime, but before his name had been changed he was called Orion. Her Sparkling would be called the same.

Flameshower would die twenty minutes after landing on Earth, going to the well of Sparks knowing that her Sparkling was saved and in the hands of the Autobots, and the organics they had teamed up with.


	2. Glitter sparkling

**AN: Wrote this in word then forgot to add the lines seperating texts. x_x Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe stood beside his twin, datapad in hand. He read over the contents, while Sunstreaker watched him in boredom. Both ignored the sound of a door opening, followed by footsteps and muttering. Sideswipe scrolled down further on his datapad, reading off the checklist.<p>

"Glitter?"

"Gold, red, blue, purple, pink, black."

"Sparkling?"

"Sí, no thanks to you putas!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at an irate Fig, the soldier with an armful of exuberant Orion. Due to the Sparkling's size, Fig had to carry him so that his back was up against the soldier's chest, arms wrapped around his front. This actually helped, seeing as how grabby Orion could be.

"Eak! Ipe! Ig!" Orion shouted happily, grabbing on to Fig's hair as the soldier tried to set him down. Sideswipe had to help peal the Sparkling off.

"Calm yourself, babe." Sideswipe grinned, picking Fig up. "Your efforts will all be worth it."

Sunstreaker sat on the ground with Orion, opening the large containers of glitter and dumped a little on the floor.

Orion stared at the multicolored piles of sparkles, before clapping his hands and lying on the floor. Chirping at Sunstreaker sweetly, he rocked himself back and forth, trying to get enough momentum to roll over. When he did he landed in the piles of sparkles, and tweeted triumphantly. Orion, the cutest and only Sparkling on base, then repeated this maneuver until he looked down at himself and was thoroughly satisfied with his new colors.

* * *

><p>NEST base was having a peaceful early morning, or as peaceful as it ever got with a base full of Autobots, the occasional used to be Decepticon thrown in, and organics. The sun had not yet risen, though some of the Cybertronians and soldiers were awake.<p>

_**:PROWL!:**_

Prowl slipped out of recharge quickly, Optimus' yell through the comm links concerning him. He sat up from his desk and opened his optics, only to see all his datapads and most of his walls covered in glitter. A second later Optimus appeared in his doorway, and barely took a glance around, before nodding at his SIC.

_**:SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!:**_

Prowl sent the message to their private lines. He stood up, wings aloft in an irritated 'v' shape.

Optimus waited until Prowl was done yelling through the comm link, "Who else do you think they got?"

"Best bet? Ratchet. Ratchet's a usual. Ironhide, Jazz, Blurr. Those are usually their favorites."

Optimus nodded. The twins could usually come up something new fairly easily, but their targets tended to stay in the same range of people and mechs if it wasn't a prank that went off at random. Well, it was usually Sideswipe planning everything, but ever since Fig had been taken in by the two, Sunstreaker had been encouraged to speak up with ideas a lot more. Which made things worse for the rest of base.

"_SAM!"  
>"MILES!"<em>

Optimus and Prowl looked at each other, and Optimus slid his battle mask down. He was trying to hide his sudden amusement, but with the look Prowl gave him, it obviously wasn't working.

"Guess they went after Barricade and Bumblebee, too."

* * *

><p>Will looked at the group in front of him, trying desperately not to grin. Optimus Prime stood at the back, looking as calm and collected as ever. Prowl looked ready to strangle a mech, having lost several datapads to the Glitter masterminds. Next was an apologetic Bumblebee, covered in blue and black markings, holding an annoyed Sam. Sam hadn't been happy to be blamed for something he didn't do, though he did laugh his ass off at his Guardian. Then there was Barricade, who had blamed Miles, but didn't look nearly as apologetic as Bumblebee. In fact, he was glaring at the teen, who was enjoying the fact that he was covered in purple and pink sparkles. The name Edward had been tossed around once or twice.<p>

"I found one of your culprits. They're in the rec-room." Will motioned to the Autobot rec-room, and all seven of them entered.

And there was Orion, happily drawing on the walls with glitter, covered in glitter, and leaving glitter everywhere he went. A trail could be seen looking suspiciously like his little aft as it scooted across the floor to get where he wanted to go. He noticed the seven, and started tweeting loudly, holding his arms out to be picked up.

"Slagging sons of glitches-!" Prowl cursed, going and picking up Orion. He ignored the fact that he was covered in glitter just from doing that. Orion giggled.

"Slag, slag!" Orion chorused, grabbing one of Prowl's doorwings happily.

Prowl froze, while all three organics had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. The Sparkling had first picked the word up off Epps, and they had just managed to wean Orion off of it.

"Prowl, am I going to have to tell Ratchet that you sullied Orion's mouth again?" Optimus asked, battle mask firmly in place, but optics glinting with humor. He put a hand on his subordinate's shoulder, shuttering his optics in surprise when Prowl crashed to the floor.

"You're the one telling Ratchet that Prowl crashed." Bumblebee said, looking at the downed SIC. "And that Orion picked up _that_ word again."

All eyes and optics were on Prowl, Orion somewhere under his prone body.

"Shouldn't we help Or-" Will was starting to say, only to be interrupted by a new sound.

Orion cackled loudly, startling all of them. He then started to tweet, chirp, and slag rapid fire, squirming in Prowl's arms.

"The twins aren't allowed anywhere near him anymore." Barricade stated, reaching down for the hyper sparkling.


End file.
